Resurrection: Genesis
by Cuiran
Summary: The year is 2232, and a mysterious group of evil Rangers threatens to take over the Earth by force if their demands are not met -- and no one is left to stop them. Or so they think...


Some considered Eltar the most magnificent planet in the galaxy, where sweeping, majestic city skylines, lush forests, cool waters, bustling spaceports, and rolling plains all existed in equal portions. Here, civilization and Mother Nature rested side by side, all on the surface of a single world. Eltar, in 2232, was home to not only one of the most advanced civilizations humanity had ever met, but also to the chambers of the Aquitian Alliance Council a governing body whose legislative power covered no less than fourteen different worlds, Eltar and Earth included among them.

After eighty consecutive years of peace, the latest convention of the Aquitian Alliance Council was a muted affair, amiable and tranquil. Delegates from the various planets discussed a myriad of subjects, both amongst themselves and as a whole, and a number of pieces of legislation crossed the floor of the Council's central chamber.

When the day's recess came, it did so with the same smoothness that had characterized the entire convention to date. So it seemed, at least, to the trio of Councillors that moved across the courtyard at the imposing compound's center.

"Interesting proposal, Tarine," Councillor Connell commented. "But then, I ought to expect a bill regarding water purification from one of Aquitar's councillors."

Councillor Tarine, for her part, merely chuckled. "Spencer, your constituents will benefit as much as mine from keeping the Alliance's water potable," she noted.

"Fair enough," Connell smiled, "though mine do have the habit of living on the ground. Nikol, your thoughts?"

Councilman Nikol Arrak inclined his head. "Mirinoi's water is still largely pure, but there's still every reason to take steps to protect it. You ought to know, Spencer; the idea of the depleted planet inspired the first Terra Venture project."

Connell laughed. "I'm not arguing, Nikol," he said, shaking his head. "For the record, Tarine, I certainly do approve. I merely meant that I found the methods interesting, though I don't doubt that Nikol will appreciate the economic benefit for he and his."

Arrak raised an eyebrow. "KO-35 isn't in quite the state it was a century ago, Spencer," he pointed out, mildly.

Connell snorted with a small shrug. "All right, so I'm not having one of my better days. …Is it just me, or did the cloud cover move in awfully fast?"

Tarine frowned, glancing upwards. "It did seem rather quick by the depths!" she gasped, eyes opening wide.

Arrak followed her gaze to a humongous starship that was moving overhead, so close to the ground that the sun was eclipsed by its presence. "What in the world "

Within moments, the three Councillors as well as everyone else in the compound were swallowed within streaks of white light. When they faded, only the soft sounds of the wind were left, echoing through an empty courtyard.

* * *

History, 5th period

Feb 2232

Lanford Rider

_Question: In 500 words or less, describe the effect of the Ranger Academy on the Gargantron War, 125 years later._

After the collaboration of the Lightspeed Project and Bio-Labs on Earth in 2010, the Ranger Academy's establishment in 2020 meant that the Earth now had access to, potentially, the strongest peacekeeping forces that had ever existed. After the successful tests of Dekaranger in Tokyo, branches of the super-powered force were established on every continent. Following the legacies of the first Power Rangers, Dekaranger continued to uphold good in the manner their cultural legends and role models had. Additionally, during this time, teams of free-reign, independent Rangers continued to operate in a similar manner outside of the government's jurisdiction.

With all these forces operating, the Earth would soon see fewer and fewer threats; finally, after the Exploration Initiative and colonization, the Dekaranger program was officially expanded in 2090 to include the various worlds of the newly formed Aquitian Alliance, and the independent teams went much the same way, spread one team to a planet. The subsequent conflicts between these teams began a spiral of fragmentation that would, with the invasion in 2146, result in the deaths of many of these teams' members and the falling of these planets into occupation.

Gargantron's invasion from another galaxy decimated these troops, resulting in the temporary shattering of the Aquitian Alliance and occupation of nearly every planet that had previously been a member.

For five years, Ranger teams everywhere went into hiding underground, in quiet rebellions all across the galaxy. Many deceased, non-government Rangers were replaced by Dekaranger officers, finally putting their differences aside to repair their broken teams.

The most notable effects, of course, were the actions of Alan Watanabe. Watanabe, Earth's DekaRed, was the last surviving member of his team after Gargantron's vicious invasion of the planet. Now without a team, Watanabe departed Earth in 2147 and evaded capture for five years, gathering remaining Rangers from all across the former Alliance. Watanabe and this band of six survivors made their stand against Gargantron in 2153 as the last remaining Dekaranger Squadron, ultimately defeating the overlord at the cost of Angela Crocker, DekaSwan, tragically killed during the battle.

With Watanabe's promotion to commander of Dekaranger, the DekaSwan and DekaMaster powers were retired and the surviving Ranger teams were brought into Dekaranger's forces, the surviving Dekaranger Squadron on Earth becoming the only team to operate with the original Dekaranger powers.

Also worth mentioning is the creation of a small number of new Ranger powers using advanced Lightspeed technology, beginning with KO-35's AeroRangers. These Ranger teams, unlike previous Dekaranger squadrons, were not begun at the Ranger Academy, but rather through extensive military screening and training.

Now, guarded by such forces as the Galaxy Rangers of Mirinoi, the Wild Force of Paradigm 27, or our own Dekaranger Squadron on Earth, the Aquitian Alliance is again whole and in good hands.

* * *

"Mr. President, a comm for you on line Sigma 4."

"Sigma 4?" The President of the Terran Republic, from his office in Rome, frowned noticeably. "That's reserved for Dekaranger forces. Is it from Captain Tajima?"

"No, sir. The transmission is off-planet."

"Which team? Wild Force?"

The President's aide shook his head, clearly slightly confused himself. "The Gray Rangers, sir—"

"Which planet, Luther?" the President interrupted.

"...We have no Gray Ranger Squadron, Mr. President. Dekaranger Command can't verify that such a team exists, either, but they're on line Sigma 4 and asking to speak with you."

The President was silent for a moment before speaking. "Put them through, Luther."

On the President's screen, a Power Ranger's helmet appeared, but not one of a design either official could recall seeing before.

"Mr. President, an honor." The helmet moved forwards, and both men noticed that it was a dark, gunmetal gray in tone. "My name is Gray Prime, and allow me to cut directly to the chase. As of this instant, Dekaranger has been completely disabled, and you will find you are unable to contact Captain Tajima, Lieutenant Cross, or any other team members."

The President whirled around, immediately looking to his aide, who was already shaking his head to indicate that the Rangers were, in fact, unreachable.

"The Dekaranger Squadrons of the other Alliance planets are also disabled, as you will soon find."

"What do you want?" the President snapped.

"We have kidnapped the Alliance Council," Gray Prime said in the same neutral tone. "Earth is being given three days to surrender complete governmental control to the Gray Rangers or the Council will be executed...followed by the planet, one city at a time. I hope I make myself clear, Mr. President, because you will not hear from me again until you are ready to meet our demands. Contact us on this line."

With that, the helmeted figure vanished, and Luther grimaced.

"Eltar is confirming that the Council has been kidnapped. No response from Dekaranger forces anywhere, yet."

"Ready the military."

"Yes, sir. Anything else?"

"I know you're not one for praying, Luther," the President said softly, "but there's always time to start."

"I'm considering it, Don. Seriously." Luther turned and walked out, a somber look spreading over his features.


End file.
